1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resiliently fastened support device for a microphone. More specifically, the invention relates to a support device for supporting an arrangement carrying the microphone, such as, a tripod tube, a gooseneck, a plug-type connection or the like. The support device is connected to an end of the arrangement which faces away from the microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Austrian patent application A 673/71 discloses a vibration-damped microphone and/or tripod whose vertical tripod tube is connected through a connecting piece to support legs, wherein the support legs are each resiliently mounted with one end in the connecting piece and each support leg has at the other end a resilient rubber boot which rests on the floor. The microphone tripod according to the Austrian patent application does avoid the transmission of impact sound to the microphone. However, the tripod requires a vibration system which is coupled together through springs and masses, wherein acceptable damping values are only obtained if the masses and the resiliencies are in a certain relationship with each other. A microphone tripod of this type has the disadvantage that it is of complicated construction and that particularly elastic materials must be used for the elastic resilient points of the tripod in order to meet the mass and resiliency conditions necessary for an acceptable damping.
Another possibility of fastening a microphone to a tripod, to a table leg or to a support arrangement is disclosed in German Auslegeschrift 20 52 443. The resilient fastening arrangement of this reference includes a spring part of three or more flat, elongated springs which are fastened to a rigid part and to a movable part at fastening points or areas, wherein the fastening points of the rigid part and of the part to be resiliently mounted are mounted in a respective fastening plane, wherein these fastening planes have the same or almost the same distance from the plane of the diaphragm. This type of fastening is very space-saving and can be constructed in such a way that it does not exceed the diameter of the part to be resiliently mounted. However, the spring proper may not be constructed with too much resiliency because it would then not be possible to avoid wobbling movements of the movable part. Consequently, the natural resonance determined by the resilient mass and the spring resiliency cannot be selected as low as may be desired and the actual damping of the electroacoustic transducer in electroacoustic transducer in the microphone against mechanical vibration is only insufficiently effective in the range of the natural resonance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,123 discloses a table stand for a microphone which prevents the transmission of mechanical vibrations to the microphone by means of a vibration-damping device. The part carrying the microphone is constructed as a piston-type member which has a plurality of grooves in which 0-rings are placed, so that the piston can carry out a damped movement in the direction of its axis within a cylinder. This means that vibrations emanating from the base underneath the stand can only be kept away from the microphone to the extent as the absorption capability of the material of the 0-rings eliminates such a vibration transmission. Experience has shown that absorption values for mechanical vibrations of approximately 15 dB are obtained.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide with simple means the resiliently fastened support device for a microphone which makes it possible to obtain satisfactory values for an effective mechanical vibration insulation, wherein it is possible to fix any desired low frequency above which a mechanical vibration transmission to the microphone can no longer be perceived. The resiliency of the resilient fastening is not to be the exclusive factor for determining the frequency.